Depravity
by Frukechan
Summary: The portal's been opened. The Stan twins reunited. But there's an uninvited guest. Something isn't right.


"Begone, demon!"

There was a click. Without warning Dipper found himself staring down the barrel of a gun. He had enough time to feel fear, his eyes widening in shock and utter confusion. He didn't understand. There was no sign, no possible foreshadowing he could have anticipated. Stanley and Stanford had only gotten through a little over half of their backstory when Ford paused. His eyes narrowed, a calculating look spread over his features. Before anyone knew it, the older man had drawn the gun. Drawn it and aimed point blank at the innocent child's head. In the back of his senses, he could hear Grunkle

Stan scream at Ford, absolute terror in that harsh begging voice. Dipper didn't even get the chance to blink at the gun, breath forever caught in his throat as Ford pulled the trigger mercilessly.

Blood splattered onto the floor. The boy's body fell to the ground, blown backwards from the force of the gun. Ford watched it go, a confidence in his posture. Stan bolted forth, screaming in agony as he rushed to his nephew's side. The man fell to his knees, hand hesitating a moment over the pool of blood and brain matter before landing in it nonetheless. Stan leaned over, cupping his dead nephew's cheek and rolling the boy's head towards him… or what was left of it. He burst to tears, voice hollering over the young lost life. He glared up at his twin, a murderous rage filling in his mind, body and soul. How could he? To family even... it was cold, cruel and- oh god…- Mabel.

The girl was in disbelief when he hurried to Dipper's side. She was in silent terror of which slowly began it's morph into full blown panic. Stan couldn't imagine living without his twin when he was her age. So afraid of being separated he made such a horrible mistake that caused them to just that. But no matter how many years it had been, even after Ford was sucked into the portal he knew his twin was alive somewhere. Somehow.

Stan finally managed to open his mouth to scream at his brother when he noticed Ford's gaze.

It was locked on Dipper's body. As if watching, waiting for a sign. Ford knew he couldn't risk it. He sensed the one eyed demon on the boy, even if it was merely faint. There was no mistake about it. Guilt for killing one of his own was prevalent. It was there. Even though he only just met his apparent nephews. But the long term risks, the things that yellow demon could do were unimaginable.

When Stan turned towards the remaining twin, her eyes were frozen on her brother. She hadn't moved. Blood covered the right side of her face, a few smaller splatters on her left cheek with a couple droplets staining her sweater. Tears just waiting to escape in the corners of her eyes. Mortified, alone and scared. She would never forgive, never let go. Stan knew he wouldn't if it was his sibling. He could see Mabel in the near future, picture her optimistic and everlastingly bright personality turn dull, grey and sullen, When would she smile again? If that was even a possibility anymore.

A strange sound began to fill the room. At first he thought, as there were several sniffling noises mixed in, that she was finally crying. Finally coming back to reality from wherever she had been. But… after a few seconds her voice took on a different pitch, an unexpected rhythm. "Heh… Heheh…" It echoed sweetly in the underground chamber growing increasingly dark. _Was she giggling?_ Stan watched as her face contorted from utter misery to a crooked smile, her eyes drifting up to catch Ford's eyes. Uncertainty clawed at Stan's stomach as he as well as his twin behind him who unloaded the empty shell from the chamber, replacing it with another. Her innocent laughter quickly spiraled into an absolutely demonic sound of pure amusement. Mabel's mouth was wide open in a grin, displaying her braces as she laughed hysterically loud. Tears were streaming down her face despite the joy showing on her features. The girl's eyes faded to a sickening yellow hue instead of the human white with long black slits for pupils. "You missed!"

Realization slammed into them. Bill Cipher was with them. Listening. Manipulating. Watching as a carefully laid plan came to fruition. Twisting their hearts to make a devastating mistake. Dipper had died for nothing. Had Bill wanted that to happen for pure satisfaction and amusement from the remaining human's reactions or was that simply a necessary event for the end?

Ford pumped the shotgun in his hands and took aim. Stan knew how dangerous the triangle was. He had studied the journal and the rest when they came into his possession just as Dipper had. The conniving bastard. Using the children as shields to further toy with their hearts. From the look in Ford's eyes… two small sacrifices were okay for the greater good and the death of Bill Cipher.

Bill continued his hysterics. Mabel's neatly brushed brown hair falling gracefully over her shoulders as they doubled over, clutching their sides.

Stan glanced from his brother, to Mabel and back to his twin. Ford gently rested his finger on the trigger and took a deep breath to steady his shot.

At that exact moment the laughter ceased, Mabel's head shooting up with the shit eating grin still in place.

A moment.

A silent stand off.

Ford tightened his grip on the gun, "You filthy-"

"I don't think so _Pines_!" The demon spat out the name as though the mere feeling of it was disgusting on his vessel's lips. Mabel straightened up, stepping forward and slamming her foot onto the ground as she raised an arm. Bill held her hand in a position tilted towards the ceiling, fingers ready to snap. Stan felt something around his neck. He patted the skin in a paranoid frenzy yet found it bare of rope or anything else. Concentration replaced the gleeful expression and without any further hesitation she snapped her fingers with a flick of her wrist.

A sickening crack resounded through the basement, gun clattering onto the cold floor. A triumphant smirk from the demon beneath the skin rested on her face. Ford unconsciously lowered his gun as he watched, as Mabel had done moments ago, as his fellow twin fell. His neck snapped at an unnatural angle. "Noo!" Shotgun hoisted up once more, the little girl was in his sights yet all he saw was the demon.

The creature giggled, a purely innocent sound as if she was playing with her friends a backyard. Ford pulled the trigger as his nephew's hand turned her palm towards him. The bullet disintegrated a foot before her, disappearing as it sizzled away against a golden brick shield. Ford moved to pump another shell in when he was thrown into the wall.

He watched as the child approached him. The gun laid out of reach beneath his feet. Neither of his arms or legs would move, as if nailed to the steel walls. Ford scowled at the girl. Was she still in there or floating in the mindscape, watching as a demon killed more of her family. It was saddening. He liked this girl. She had already grown on him in the incredibly short time he knew her.

All thoughts dissipated from his mind as the young twin lifted her fist and twisted it in the air. Every millimeter her arm rotated he could feel his organs getting crushed. He couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, could barely think. Ford threw out a screamed from deep within what was left of his lungs. Blood spewed out of his mouth in several stuttering coughs. Bill smiled as he tightened his grip for a moment before releasing it entirely, evoking a harsh gasp from his prisoner. "…w….why haven't… you k-killed me.. yet, C-Cipher?" The demon had the emotional upper hand, the element of surprise, everything was perfect to kill 'that stubborn author'.

Bill raised his fingers to snap again and Ford couldn't help but flinch away with little leeway he had. With a snap the gun burst into blue flames, evaporating into ash and dust. Bill stepped towards the wall and without so much as a warning, Ford dropped to the ground. He barely had enough time to look up into the demonic eyes before his sweet nephew plunged her hand into his chest. Ford froze. No, not into, _through_ his chest. It was like watching a horror movie in slow motion as he felt Mabel's tendons flex inside the gaping hole. In one slow movement, Bill pulled the blood soaked arm back, digging his vessel's nails into Ford's heart on the way out, ripping the veins and tearing the arteries as he pulled.

The Pines man could do nothing but watch in horror, awaiting the release of his inevitable death. He had screamed at first before his voice died along with his heart.

Bill squeezed the downtempo beating heart. His eyes glowed as he brought the organ to Mabel's lips and licked a stream of blood off the outer edge in pure delight.

The heart oozed between the girl's fingers like playdough when the demon tightened the grip. Pieces fell to the floor making a wonderfully dirty splat sound as the remaining blood gushed out of the air pockets from impact. The demon licked a piece off his thumb, eyes slanting towards the body of Dipper Pines.

The colors of the room, all the gorgeous hues and shades of red decorating the floor and walls turning into a less satisfying grayscale.

"Pine Tree."

"Bill."

Floating above the blood soaked preteen was Dipper's spirit, barely attached to his body with a string as thin as death. He was curled in on himself, unsure, miserable and fearful from the scene that finally finished playing out. "Let my sister go." The ghost forced himself to display a more confident posture, despite the growing fear, despite what little he could do as he was. Which was nothing.

Cipher pivoted towards the pathetic being, a sinister grin plastered on Mabel's face. He shrugged, opening his hands to enhance the gesture. Bill tilted his head down looking up at Dipper with one eye as the other was obscured by locks of hair. "Sorry, kid, but her deal's unbreakable now." The demon tossed the brown hair over his shoulder with a smile. "She's dead inside."

A beautiful horror flashed across Dipper's face. "You're lying! She has to still be in there!" Dipper flew towards the demon, unsure what he would even do as the mere thought of hurting Mabel was unbearable, when his foot caught on something.

"Careful, Pine Tree. You're dead. Get too far from your body and you're gone. No going back." Yellow eyes stared down in false boredom at the blood soaked hand of his vessel, turning it over and over catching every muscle fiber and organ tissue still stuck there. "Contrary to what you believe, I've never lied to you two."

"Where is Mabel! What did you do to her! What deal did you-"

"That information is for her and I alone. Relax, kid. While she may still be in here," The demon tapped the side of his forehead. "The second Stan blew your brains out was the moment she died inside. Say goodbye to the _shining_ Shooting Star!" Bill burst into an echoed laughter.

Dipper's mind went ablaze, hot and quick for a solution. "Take me instead. Leave my sister alone!"

Bill wiped a tear from his eyes, whether it was still left from Mabel or merely from his fit wasn't clear. "Nah. Besides, you're already dead and no one _ever_ suspects the glitter covered meat sack."

Lost, disheartened, denied, listless… helpless. Was there nothing he could do? "Let's make a deal then."

"Oh?" That calculating smirk was back. It looked so wrong on Mabel's features. "I'm listening."

"Let me stay with my sister. I want to be able to protect her…. Even if you're the one awake in there… it's still her." Dipper couldn't leave his sister. Not alone. Not to fend for herself against Bill. Her soul may not be floating free from her body as his had when Bill possessed him before, but she had to still be present. Wrapped in thick chains, trapped in her own skin as a demon wears it around. Her twin might not be able to help break her out but his presence could make her feel better about it. Perhaps. At least she wouldn't be alone. Bill couldn't possibly possess her 24/7…

"What's in it for me, Pine Tree?" Bill asked, twirling smooth brown between his fingers as he shifted his weight.

"Protection while possessing my sister." Dipper frowned when Bill scoffed. "Remember how we defeated you last time? I know you don't care to take care of your vessels-"

"You're right there, kid. You humans are so hilariously fragile. So what's your point?"

"Whatever deal you made with my sister…" For however long she promised. "If you treat her how you treated me, her body will fight you. Any plans you have to do in our world will be unobtainable. You're in a living, breathing vessel Bill. Possessed or not, bodies needs food, sleep, water and time to heal." An irate scowl crept onto the demon's lips. "I'll take care of her and in turn, you as well." Surely Bill wanted to stay on their plane as much as possible. To wreak as much havoc and chaos across the world as the demon could. Dipper refused to let his sister feel the pain he experienced.

The two discussed the finer details of their deal for several minutes. The demon had no plans to let Mabel go. No attempt was made to hide that fact. Why only settle for one when he could have both? Blue fire engulfed Mabel's hand, extended it toward her brother. Bill wore a smug expression, body radiating confidence from the success of a deal one had been salivating over for months.

Soos blinked the grey out of his eyes. He still sat, motionless against the wall since being thrown back when the portal opened. All sound left his voice as he watched the Pines family begin killing each other. He couldn't believe his eyes nor his ears. He was dreaming… he was dreaming… None of this was real. He was back at his house sitting in his dimly lit room talking to Melody over the computer. Mr. Pines… Stan's brother… Dipper…

Air returned to his lungs, arms falling from his face to his sides as he recognized the mindscape fading back to reality. Mabel was leaning over her dead brother, her body straddling Dipper's middle. Bile threatened the back of his throat as he watched with trepidation as Mabel, still possessed by Cipher, tore her right eye out of its socket. Blood dripped from the organ and down her slender exposed wrist. Soos fell to his side, throwing up as the demon took Dipper's left eye from his skull.

Breathing staggering, Soos's attention was brought back when he heard a dark, sinister whispering. From the corner of his eyes, blue fire slowly burned the blood from the eyes in Mabel's hand as she spoke in another language. Bill gentle blew the fire out and switched the eyeballs, returning them to the children. She closed her brother's eyes and got to her feet, stepping to his side. Soos stared in utter disbelief as after a heartbeat, Dipper sat up. The boy patted his clothes off, cracked his joints and took his sister's hand in his.

"…l-li… little dudes?" Voice as soft as a breath, etched with fear.

The twins turned towards him, hand in hand. Dipper's head had been put back together but the blood remained on his skin and stained the majority of his clothes. Soos flinched back when he saw their eyes. The ones ripped out mere seconds ago. Although faint from a distance, a yellow triangle with a flowing brick carving encompassed their now empty black pupils, replacing the previously round hazel irises. Streams of blood dripped from their respective eyes. An enthusiastic grin on her face as a sad scowl was worn on his.

The man's heart hitched in his chest as the twins spoke in unison. "Come play with us, Soos." Their voices were their own, childlike and innocent yet with an undertone that induced a shiver to crawl up his spine.

They stepped closer. " _Play with us.."_

Soos cowered behind his arms, kicking at the ground in a futile attempt to distance himself.

 _"_ _Don't you love us, Soos?"_ He stuttered out incomprehensible syllables in response. "Come pļa̡y w͡i҉th u̵s,̕ S͟o̶o҉s̸." The twins were within reach, their expressions forbidding and menacing. He gulped as their voices morphed into hostile giggling. They were reaching for him "̪̤̗P͢҉̙̫̘̘̗l̴̡̲͔͕a͏͓͖̘y҉̛͍͚͎̩ ͏̦̰̗̲̬w͕̩͙͘i͔̪t̪͔̰̟͕̙̞h͏̤͚̣ ̛̫̹̹̣̰̭u҉̩̺͓͎̘s̸̙͙͇̯͘͡.҉҉͔̦ͅͅ.̛̻̯̥̱.̴̛̦̜̲̝͢"͍̲̳͟

* * *

Inspired by a comic from tumblr. Link on my Ao3

This was supposed to be a one-shot. But I have a problem-obsession with demonic children... may or may not turn into a series.

Tell me what you think & thank you for reading.


End file.
